ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kami (Dragon Ball)
|RomName=Kami-sama |AniName= |MangaName= |AltName= God |Appears in= |manga debut = "Enter God" |anime debut = "Earth's Guardian Emerges" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone |Race=Namekian |Date of birth=Age 461 (Nameless Namekian separates to form Piccolo and Kami) |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 May 12, Age 767 May 8, Age 774 Age 779Dragon Ball Super episode 22, Change! An Unexpected Return! His Name is Ginyu!! Age 789Dragon Ball GT episode 40, Piccolo's Decision |Height=250 cm (8'2") "Prime" 223 cm (7'4") "Old" |Weight=200 kg (441 lbs) "Prime" 115.5 kg (255 lbs) "Old" |Address=The Lookout |Occupation=Guardian of Earth (formerly) |FamConnect=Katas (parent) Piccolo (evil counterpart's child) Mutated Namekians (evil counterpart's children) Piano (evil counterpart's child) Tambourine (evil counterpart's child) Cymbal (evil counterpart's child) Drum (evil counterpart's child) Shenron (creation) |Counterparts=Future Kami King Piccolo |Mentors=Kami of the Previous Generation |Students = Goku Krillin Yamcha Tien Shinhan Chiaotzu Yajirobe }} |''Kami-sama''|lit. "God," "Deity," or "Divine Being"}} is the Guardian of the Earth. Throughout a majority of the story, the character known as Kami is a wise Namekian who no longer remembers his real name, although it was revealed that his father's name was Katas. He hatched on Namek in Age 242 and, as a child, was launched by Katas into outer space in a Namekian spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the Namekian language to pilot. Kami is also the Namekian that created King Piccolo and Earth's Dragon Balls. Appearance Kami is a Namekian with wrinkly skin. He wears a white robe with a blue collar. On his robe he has a red colored kanji that means "God". He wears dark blue shoes as well. Personality It is not known what the Nameless Namekian's personality was like originally, but after purging himself of his evil counterpart, he becomes a normal peaceful Namekian known as Kami. Though he could count as a Warrior-type Namekian, he gives up martial arts almost completely after becoming Guardian of Earth (though he later fights Piccolo Jr. as Hero and Garlic Jr. as himself). According to Korin, Kami does not like visitors and will send any rocket ship trying to reach him back (implying it has happened at least once). His need for seclusion may stem from growing up by himself in the remote Yunzabit Heights. Despite having a legitimate care for the Earth, he began to think all humans were selfish and distrustful as he watched humanity grow and rebuild after the King Piccolo wars, until he meets Goku, which renews his faith in humanity (despite Kami somehow knowing that Goku is not from Earth, though it may have been Goku's love for his friends that changed Kami's mind, of course he may have also been inspired by the actions of other Earthlings such as Mutaito, Roshi, and Goku's friends). Kami's respect for Goku was great enough for Kami to see him as a potential successor and even offered him the position of Guardian of Earth after the 23rd World Tournament, even suggesting that Goku and his soon-to-be wife Chi-Chi could live together on the Lookout, though Goku ultimately refused, to Kami's utter shock. Though he normally refrains from combat after the Piccolo Jr. Saga, preferring to leave it up to those younger and stronger than himself, he is willing to join the fight to defend the Earth from threats such as Garlic Jr. whom he has somewhat of a rivalry with due to his past history with Garlic. Kami also has some complexity to his character, as even though he was the Guardian of Earth he felt as if he was not deserving of the title. This is because King Piccolo and Piccolo's existence relied on him being alive, leading him to want to take his own life on several occasions. He reiterates this to Goku at the end of the 23rd World Tournament. After Master Roshi explains to him how none of this would have been possible without him and the Dragon Balls, Kami is able to forgive himself and continue as Guardian of the Earth until he fuses with Piccolo. Kami still remained a part of Piccolo, as was noted by Piccolo when he gave him strategic ideas in combat (most notably against Imperfect Cell in order to get information). He also encourages Piccolo to continue on fighting during the Tournament of Power, knowing full well that the fate of Earth and Universe 7 is at stake. Biography Background At some point in his adult life, he arrived at The Lookout, the home of the guardian of Earth at the time and became his apprentice in hopes the aging guardian would choose him to be his successor when he died. He was loyal to the aging guardian and even successfully outclassed the Makyan Garlic who competed with him, but despite being mostly good he was ultimately denied by the old guardian because of his selfish desire to become guardian due to its benefits, and because of the evil that dwelled within. He finally became Kami after separating the evil from within himself in order to attain the position, forming an evil twin brother who called himself King Piccolo and shared a lifeline with him (if one died, the other would also). He watched over the Earth from his lookout during King Piccolo and his mutated sons' initial rampage but eventually in a series of long, complicated circumstances they were defeated by the forces of Master Mutaito. He later created the Dragon Balls to give the people of Earth hope and encourage acts of bravery after King Piccolo's reign, though he later regrets it until he met the pure hearted Goku. ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga Three hundred years later, at the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Emperor Pilaf frees King Piccolo and soon after Krillin was murdered by Piccolo's newest son, Tambourine. It is later revealed King Piccolo seeks to destroy all existing martial artists to prevent any challengers from learning the Evil Containment Wave that trapped him. King Piccolo also seeks the Dragon Balls to restore his youth before taking over the world again. After Cymbal and Tambourine are mysteriously killed, King Piccolo encounters the young Goku and in the ensuing fight Goku is seemingly killed. After a battle in which Master Roshi dies, King Piccolo eventually summons Shenron. Chiaotzu attempts to stop King Piccolo's wish by making a wish of his own but is killed by King Piccolo at the last second, who then has his wish for youth granted. Immediately after granting his wish, Shenron is killed by King Piccolo to prevent anyone else from using the dragon against him. King Piccolo invades King Furry's castle and takes him hostage. The next day while preparing to leave for the doomed West City, King Piccolo is confronted again by Goku, who narrowly defeats him by punching him clean through his midsection. With all his sons dead and himself mortally wounded, King Piccolo spits out one last egg containing his son and reincarnation Piccolo Jr. intending for him to exact revenge on Goku, inadvertently saving Kami's life in the process, before he explodes. Piccolo Jr. Saga Shortly after Goku arrives at Kami's mysterious lookout and meets his loyal servant Mr. Popo. Kami agrees to meet with Goku without the long rigorous training required to beat Mr. Popo. Upon seeing Kami, Goku mistakes him for King Piccolo and charges at him, but Kami merely flicks him away. After explaining his origins, Kami, as a reward to Goku for defeating Piccolo, revives Shenron so that all the innocents killed by Piccolo and his sons can be removed from limbo and brought back to life. He then informs Goku he must train under him for three years in order to defeat Piccolo Jr. who would be seeking to challenge him at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. During this period Kami restores the moon, which had been destroyed by Master Roshi six years earlier, and permanently removes Goku's tail to stop him from becoming a Great Ape again. He also gave Goku a weighted undershirt, wristbands, and boots. Three years later, Goku arrives at the tournament and Kami enters as well, but inside the body of Hero, after realizing Piccolo Jr. is stronger than King Piccolo was. During the tournament, Kami defeats Yajirobe and Yamcha with extreme ease, managing to completely dominate each battle (and embarrassing Yamcha in their match). However Yamcha does manage to hit Kami with the Spirit Ball before getting knocked out, which surprises Kami. While he fights the two, he acts clumsily and awkwardly in order to fool the audience and not to raise any suspicion. After defeating the two he then fights Piccolo Jr. and attempts to trap him with the Evil Containment Wave, but at the last second Piccolo Jr. reverses it and Kami finds himself trapped within a Klein Bottle. He exits from Hero's body so he will not be trapped with him. Piccolo swallows the bottle, so that if Goku tries to get Kami out Piccolo will die and by extension so will Kami. Goku later frees Kami by tricking Piccolo into growing huge so he could go inside his mouth and retrieve Kami, and eventually defeats Piccolo Jr. Goku shows him mercy because Kami would die as well were he to kill him. Still full of guilt, Kami offers Goku his position, but Goku declines, choosing to keep his promise to marry Chi-Chi and flies off on Nimbus with her. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Five years later, Kami continues to watch over the Earth, and it appears Goku and Piccolo clashing once again is inevitable. One day a mysterious alien named Raditz lands on earth in search of his brother, Kakarot. Raditz's power and aspirations are even worse than Piccolo's, in that Raditz is far stronger and could also destroy the Earth, rather than make it his kingdom like Piccolo aspired to. Eventually, thanks to Goku's sacrifice and an intervention from his son Gohan, Piccolo defeats Raditz. After learning that two even more powerful Saiyans are on their way to Earth, Kami brings Goku to King Yemma's office and is able to get him training with King Kai, the king of the North Area of the universe who lives in the Other World on his personal planet at the end of the Snake Way. Kami trains Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe for the fight as well. When Goku reaches back to the Check-In Station after his training, Kami brings him back to Earth. Piccolo is eventually killed during struggle with Vegeta and Nappa when he sacrifices himself to save Gohan, and Kami dies immediately after him due to their shared lifeline. Frieza Saga Kami remained dead until Piccolo was brought back to life. King Kai contacts Kami asking for him to gather Earth's Dragon Balls. When an enraged Frieza tried to blow up Namek, King Kai innitially believed he succeeded, only for Kami contact him and inadvertently reveal that Namek was still there (as Piccolo, who was on Namek at the time, would have been killed if the planet exploded and thus Kami would die again). He is then briefed on King Kai's plan to use the Earth's Dragon Balls to revive everyone who was killed by Frieza and his army, wheather directly or indirectly, and then use the Namekian Dragon Ball's remaining wish to move everyone but Frieza from Namek to Earth. In the anime, Kami and Mr Popo were captured by the recently released Garlic Jr. and imprisoned in a container. They remained imprisoned until Piccolo seized on the opportunity to shatter their prison (Piccolo faked being under the influence of the Black Water Mist in order to lure Garlic Jr to get him close enough to the container to free them). Kami and Mr Popo then went deep into the lookout to use the Sacred Water to counteract the Black Water Mist before it permanently brainwashed the populace to Garlic Jr.'s side, nearly being killed by the previous guardians in the process. Cell Saga Kami's role diminished greatly after the heroes return to Earth from Namek from what it had been prior to their journey. After Frieza's death, he was no longer needed for training or wisdom. Because of this, and out of concern for a then unknown threat, he agrees to fuse with the reincarnated and redeemed Piccolo to return to being the original nameless Namekian. The new Piccolo would go on to fight Cell, but never manages to kill him through various complicated events. Because he is a Namekian, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls, but this is not a skill that most Guardians would have. After Kami fuses with Piccolo, the post of Kami on Earth is left vacant for a time until Goku goes to New Namek and recruits Dende to serve as the planet's new Kami. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Kami and Nail made a brief appearance inside Piccolo's mind while he was knocked unconscious while fighting Saonel and Pirina, during the Tournament of Power and they instruct him to keep fighting. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Kami appears in one of Goku's flashbacks in "Until We Meet Again". Film appearances ''Dead Zone'' Kami first appears at The Lookout weakened by the attack on Piccolo by Garlic Jr. and his henchmen, though still alive. Kami is unaware of who attacked Piccolo and wonders if Piccolo was beaten by Goku, dismissing it as out of character before considering the possibility of Garlic Jr.'s involvement. Kami decides to take action and confronts Garlic Jr. shortly after Goku arrives to take back his kidnapped son, Gohan. Kami reveals to Goku that Garlic Jr. is the son of Garlic, whom Kami competed against for the position of Guardian. His predecessor had sensed Garlic's evil intentions and chose Kami over him, which caused Garlic to try and take the position by force only to be sealed by Kami's predecessor. He also stated that Garlic's final words were that he would have his revenge in 300 years, though Kami himself never suspected that Garlic would entrust his revenge to his son. Garlic Jr. notes that if he hadn't attained the position of Kami then Kami would not have to die so Garlic Jr. could avenge his father. While Goku runs off in search of Gohan with Garlic Jr.'s henchmen chasing after him, Kami confronts Garlic Jr. Kami states that he will not die so easily, and Garlic Jr. reveals that he has been granted eternal life by Shenron, though Kami is unconcerned and calls Garlic Jr. a fool. Garlic Jr. attacks Kami with three Full Power Energy Balls, but Kami dodges them and counterattacks using his Eye Laser. Garlic Jr. dodges the laser beam and headbutts Kami in the chest before blasting him away with a Ki Blast. Garlic then proceeds to beat the helpless Kami until the pillar Kami was resting against shatters from the beating. Kami drops his staff and Garlic Jr. grabs Kami by his cloak to kill him personally. However Kami recovers and blasts him away with an Explosive Wave. Garlic Jr. manages to defeat him once more off screen. In a desperate last bid to stop Garlic Jr., Kami decides to use Self Destruction though Garlic Jr. points out that his immortality means Kami will die in vain. Fortunately for Kami, Piccolo and Goku step up to fight Garlic Jr. Kami is later saved by Goku when Super Garlic Jr. fires an energy wave in the direction of Goku, Piccolo, and Kami. Goku tells Kami to stay were he is and Kami tells him that he is counting on him to stop Garlic Jr.. After Piccolo and Goku defeat Garlic Jr. by working together, Kami congratulates him, but Piccolo tells him to stay back as he plans to settle things with Goku. The fight is interrupted by Garlic Jr. who survives due to his immortality and attempts to imprison all his enemies by opening the Dead Zone via a technique developed by his father Garlic. Kami manages to grab onto a pillar though it is later destroyed as an enraged Gohan struggles with Super Garlic Jr.. Kami, Goku, and Piccolo are saved by Gohan knocking Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone. After Garlic Jr.'s defeat, Krillin ask Kami what happened to him and Kami explains he fell into the Dead Zone he had created and will live their for the rest of eternity, noting that Garlic Jr. will likely regret wishing for eternal life. Power ;Manga and Anime In Dragon Ball, Kami is stated to be more powerful than Mr. Popo, who easily defeats Goku who at that point had defeated King Piccolo. Kami also easily flicks Goku away with his mere finger. Kami later tells Piccolo Jr. that King Piccolo was "always the weaker half" while fighting in the 23rd World Tournament, and is able to hold his own against Piccolo while possessing a weaker body. However, Kami also admits during Goku's battle against Piccolo that Goku had surpassed him. Thus, Kami is stronger than King Piccolo and Mr. Popo but weaker than Goku had been at the 23rd World Tournament. Guru notes that the Nameless Namekian splitting in two halved his power. Despite being essentially a god, the person who acts as Kami is not necessarily supremely powerful. Kami was the strongest fighter in the series during and after King Piccolo's final rampage that was ended by Goku, but by the time Vegeta came to Earth, virtually all of the main Z Fighters and their enemies are more powerful than Kami and his role becomes more of a support one at best. Piccolo even remarks once, "the only reason you even exist now is for the Dragon Balls". ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Kami battles Garlic Jr and is only able to briefly hold his own against him before being beaten. He is implied to be weaker than Piccolo by this point as Piccolo had been training to defeat Goku and was able to hold his own against Super Garlic Junior, though Piccolo had the advantage of being in his physical prime. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In an issue of Weekly Jump, his power level when meeting Goku is placed at 220, which is weaker than King Piccolo's 260 when his youth is restored.Weekly Jump, issue 31st, 1989 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Kami has a power level of 400. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Kami can fly by simply controlling his energy and push out ki from underneath, as he was seen doing in Hero's body in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'[[Godly ki sense|Godly ''ki sense]]' - As the Guardian of Earth, Kami possesses the ability to sense godly ''ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – Kami used this against Piccolo while possessing Hero. *'Energy Cannon' – Kami can shoot a visible blast of energy from his palm. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Explosive Wave' – Kami uses this against Garlic Jr. in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Explosive God Wave' (Bakurikishinha) – The super attack of young Kami, it is the positive counterpart of the Explosive Demon Wave. *'Exploding Wave' – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Kami used this against Piccolo while possessing Hero. *'Evil Containment Wave' – Kami attempted this technique to seal Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament but ended up sealed himself by Piccolo Jr.'s Evil Containment Wave. In Dokkan Battle, Evil Containment Wave is Kami possessed Shen's Super Attack. *'Finger Beam' – Kami can shoot an energy blast from his index finger. Called "Ryu Jin Koudan" in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dokkan Battle, it is called Dragon Light Bullet and is Kami's Super Attack. *'Magic Materialization' – The Dragon Clan's ability to create objects from nothing. Kami uses this to restore Goku's clothes that were wrecked by Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Kami is skilled enough with this ability to create a moon years after the previous one was destroyed by Roshi. Prodigies from the Dragon Clans also have the ability to create Dragon Balls.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 Kami used this to create the Earth's Dragon Balls giving life to the Eternal Dragon Shenron. After creating the Dragon Balls, if the creator dies (or fuses with another Namekian) the Dragon Balls are rendered inert until the creator is either resurrected or the Dragon Balls are restored by another Dragon Clan member. **'Resurrection' – If Shenron is killed, Kami is capable of reviving him once his stone figure has been fixed. Used by Kami to resurrect Shenron after he was killed by King Piccolo's Mouth Energy Wave. *'Instantaneous Movement' – A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Kami uses this technique to transport people from the Other World to the living world. Also called Kai Kai. *'Self Destruction' – Kami can convert his life force into energy to create a powerful explosion that can range for miles; he starts to use this on Garlic Jr. but stops due to Piccolo and Goku's intervention. *'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. **'Far-Seeing ArtsDaizenshuu 7'', 1996 – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. He often uses this technique to watch the earthlings from Kami's Lookout at top of the Korin Tower. *Possession' – Kami was able to overshadow, or otherwise control, Hero to disguise himself during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Namekian Fusion' – In the manga and anime Kami uses this to fuse with Piccolo. In the ''Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Kami can fuse with any in-game Namekian, thus becoming a Super Namekian if he fuses with Piccolo or King Piccolo. In Xenoverse, Percel mentions a timeline where King Piccolo somehow managed to fuse with Kami, causing King Piccolo to become a Super Namek capable of producing Mutated Namekians powerful enough to wage war with the Red Ribbon Androids and Organization of Babidi in a three-way war. Forms and transformations Original Self Before his split from King Piccolo, Kami was part of the Nameless Namekian, the son of Katas whom had forgotten his original name. While living on Earth, the Nameless Namekian's heart became tainted by witnessing the evils of humanity causing his heart to become impure preventing him from acquiring the position of Guardian, forcing him to meditate to expel the evil within himself, inadvertently splitting himself in two unleashing the Demonic Namekian King Piccolo, the embodiment of his evil side, while the embodiment of his good side became Kami who achieved the position of Guardian due to his pure heart, though was unable to stop King Piccolo's reign of terror due to Life Link between the two which would later be inherited by King Piccolo's reincarnation, Piccolo which allowed Kami to survive King Piccolo's death at the hands of Goku. According to Grand Elder Guru and Nail, the Nameless Namekian was a Dragon Clan prodigy and Super Namekian whom possessed power so great that Guru believed only a Super Saiyan could defeat him in battle before learning of his fission and Nail asserted his power could rival even Frieza if Kami and Piccolo had fused. The Nameless Namekian would remain split until Kami decided to fuse with Piccolo to combat the rising threat of Cell, though with Piccolo's personality being dominant as his body was younger and had inherited King Piccolo's Eternal Youth. Possessing Hero In order to participate in the World Tournament without being recognized, Kami takes over the body of a man named Hero (Shen in the original version). Kami cannot use all of his power in this form, though he was still strong enough to face Piccolo Jr. who was wearing his weighted clothes. Fusions Piccolo During the Imperfect Cell Saga, Piccolo sought to fuse with Kami to reclaim the power of the Nameless Namekian which was desperately needed to combat the Red Ribbon Androids. After observing the appearance of an even greater threat, Kami agreed and allowed himself to be assimilated by Piccolo due to his eternal youth making him more suitable as the dominant fusee. This fusion resulted in the Nameless Namekian being restored causing the Earth Dragon Balls created by Kami to become inert while also inadvertently restoring the Black Star Dragon Balls created by the Nameless Namekian in the past. The fusion restored the Nameless Namekians power allowing him to hold his own during his first battle against Imperfect Cell and Piccolo benefited from Kami's wisdom which allowed him to trick Cell into revealing his origins. Piccolo also became strong enough to hold his own against Android 17 before being defeated by Imperfect Cell empowered by absorbing countless Earthlings. Like Piccolo's fusion with Nail, Piccolo's personality is dominant and he retains Piccolo's name after refusing to be called Kamiccolo the name Goku had come up with for the fusion, as the Nameless Namekian's original name had been forgotten long ago. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Kami can fuse with any in-game Namekian including Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, it is suggested in a What-if scenario that the Nameless Namekian's full potential can only truly be restored if Piccolo (fused with Kami) also fuses with a revived King Piccolo (as Piccolo is only King Piccolo's son/reincarnation and not the original) which grants him power enough to hold his own against Super Buu. King Piccolo In an altered timeline, King Piccolo assimilates Kami, adding his strength and knowledge, as well as access to the Super Namekian power of his original self though with King Piccolo in control. In this state he can birth Demonic Mutant Namekians strong enough to hold their own against the Red Ribbon Androids, and Organization of Babidi. However King Piccolo and his Mutant Super Namekian children are defeated by the Frieza Race Time Patroller Percel sent to fix the alterations and restore the original proper timeline.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 King Piccolo is able to fuse with Kami (both young and old) in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4) . In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, Kami can fuse with any in-game Namekian including King Piccolo. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Kami makes his debut as a playable character in the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4). In Dokkan Battle, Kami is playable both in his base form and Shen possessed form. Additionally the Kami and Demon King United Piccolo card allows Piccolo to Fuse With Kami as his Active Skill. Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Aono (most media), Bin Shimada (DB Kai episode 66 onwards) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Dale Wilson (DBZ episodes 6-22 (4-16 edited), 137-141 (122-126 edited)), Ward Perry (DBZ episodes 25-37 (18-27 edited), DBZ movie 1), Scott McNeil (young) **Funimation dub: Chris Forbis (original DBZ episode 76 (62 edited) ), Christopher R. Sabat (most media including re-mastered episode 76) **Blue Water dub: Mike Shepherd **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Segundo (DB and DBZ), César Árias (DBZ Kai) **Spanish dub: Jorge Tomé *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: António Semedo **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fábio Tomasini (DB and DBZ), João Batista (Dead Zone), Roberto Prates (DBZ Kai) *Hungarian dub: Antal Konrád *Italian dub: Mario Zucca *Croatian dub: Matko Knešaurek *German dub: Rainer Doering *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios *Hebrew dub: Nir Ron, Giora Kenneth *Thai dub: Manoon Raeungchemeun ''' *Tagalog dub: '''Louie Paraboles *Vietnamese dub: Trần Vũ Battles ;Dragon Ball *Kami (Hero) vs. Yajirobe (Masked Man) *Kami (Hero) vs. Yamcha *Kami (Hero) vs. Piccolo ;Dragon Ball Z *Kami vs. Garlic Jr., Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt (Anime only) ;Films *Kami vs. Garlic Jr. Trivia *The name Kami or Kami-sama, meaning "god" in Japanese, refers to his position rather than his original name. This is why where everyone is surprised at the mention of the name "Kami" in the first portion of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, even though they had never heard of him before. The name is left untranslated in English language media, most likely to avoid offending religious beliefs. As a result, it loses the comedic shock value found in the original Japanese version. *Though King Piccolo and his sons were originally considered demons, Kami and the original Nameless Namek would not have been considered demons. Therefore, the origin of Kami's true species remained a mystery until the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. *During his fight against Yamcha in Hero's body, Kami actually tells Yamcha that he is a visitor from another planet (foreshadowing his Namekian origins). This seems to contradict his later statement that he had no recollection of being an alien, though he did admit he wondered about his antennae, indicating that he may have suspected that he was not originally from Earth. **This error was present only in the English dub. *It is believed by some that Kami is somehow connected with the Ultra Divine Water, due to his symbol actually appearing on the pot containing the water before Kami himself appears. However, it is likely all guardians wear the symbol (as evident by the fact his successor, Dende was also sometimes portrayed wearing it). *Kami and Master Roshi have several similarities: both taught Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, and they both give their students clothing (Master Roshi gave his students the turtle outfit; Kami gave weighted clothes). Both participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament while disguised (Kami as Hero and Master Roshi as Jackie Chun). Both characters also learned the Evil Containment Wave from seeing it performed on King Piccolo by Roshi's master Mutaito. Gallery See also *Kami (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Anime and manga telepaths Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Fictional hermaphrodites and people of unclear gender Category:Fictional fission entities Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional martial arts trainers Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1987